Loyalty
by xxSandystarxx
Summary: Birdpaw's heart has been ripped towards three cats, one she is so dearly in love with, one she had just met, and one which is actually planning to kill her. She has to settle, her fate is complicated, and if she doesn't choose wisely, she may just end her life.
1. Prologue

The trees cast a big, dark, scary shadow as Silverpaw crept over to ShadowClan territory as quietly as she could. She was a ThunderClan cat, and knew that she wasn't allowed but she just had to go and meet Kestrelpaw, the tom that she met at a gathering.

She felt that they feel in love instantly, and he suggested that she met him by the border, so she did. Every night, she would. So here she was, going to meet him, and it was against the rules.

But rules were meant to be broken, right?

She soon found Kestrelpaw, sitting upright, lashing his tail, and a small smile on his face. She jogged to him, grinning widely. "Hey, you came!" She whispered, sounding as if she was happy and... yelling. They rubbed heads, licking each other's neck, then sat down. "Of course! I couldn't leave my mouse." He responded, clearly trying to annoy her.

Silverpaw giggled, but not in a girly way... A good-hearted way. "But you said that you might not come, so I was worried that you weren't." She completely ignored the 'mouse' part, and explained to him.

"I managed to get away. I went on a border patrol, and they just passed. Just to meet my love."

He was being really cheesy. Silverpaw loved it. She licked his cheek lovingly. "I know that any she-cat would kill to have you as a mate, Kestrelpaw."

"I know. And I need them to stop chasing me."

She laughed softly. "Kestrelpaw..." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I want you to be my mate."

There was slight hesitation at first, and she felt him stiffen, then he relaxed. "Wasn't I always your mate?"

She smiled. "I just want to make it official."

"Then that's not the right way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have one question to ask you; will you have my kits?"

Silverpaw purred like anything. She heard a rustle in the bushes, and she ignored. It was probably just prey. She smiled. "Of course I will, love."

"Then come here."

Silverpaw got closer to him, then they sort of hugged. Then they slowly started to mate.

* * *

Silverpaw pulled away, smiling happily. "Kestrelpaw - I love you."

"I love you too, Silverpaw. Our kits will-"

"STOP!" Screamed a voice. Silverpaw gasped, hiding behind Kestrelpaw. "This is a disgrace to your own clan!"

Silverpaw recognized the cat from gatherings. And she recognized the cat as Kestrelpaw's mentor. Pineheart. "I - How long were you watching."

Pineheart looked down angrily at Kestrelpaw. "I saw everything. You are in _big_ trouble with Lionstar." He growled, unsheathing his claws and sheathing them again. He turned to Silverpaw, and she shrunk back, walking backwards.

"_Don't_ go anywhere, don't you DARE, ThunderClan cat." The large brown cat growled, staring daggers at the senior apprentice. Silverpaw breathed heavily. "P-please, we weren't doing any harm by loving each other." She said softly, her voice shaking.

"You think I'm stupid, kit? I am an experienced warrior, a deputy! I know everything. You weren't just loving each other. You were doing something more. If you have kits, I will tell Lionstar. He will have _Kestrelpaw_ gone! Now get out of our territory!"

* * *

Eleven moons later...

* * *

"Congratulations, Silverwing! Two toms and one she-cat!" Breezehawk, ThunderClan's medicine cat purred. Silverpaw was now Silverwing. She smiled weakly, remembering her and Kestrelbeak's night together. If only he was here...

She looked at her three kits. One tom was a red tabby, like Kestrelbeak, the other was silver, patched with white. The last she-cat was a red an white tabby. She was unsure of their eyes, because they haven't opened them yet.

"If only their father was here..." Silverwing trusted Breezehawk like anything. Breezehawk was her gay (yep) nest friend since the first day they were born. She told Breezehawk about Kestrelbeak when they were just 'paws, and he didn't blabber it to anyone. "Yeah... It would have been _so_ cute!" He smiled, trying to cheet her up.

She wouldn't fall for that. He was like a brother to her. She knew everything about him.

She sighed, then that was when everything turned upside down.

"Eaglestar! We have an ex-ShadowClanner here." Harkfoot raced into camp.

Eaglestar walked over to his deputy. "Who?"

"Kestrelbeak. He claims that he was exiled."

"Let me see him."

"Come in!" Harkfoot yelled, then Kestrelbeak came, looking handsomer, taller and more muscular.

"What's your reason that you're here?" Eaglestar asked politely.

Kestrelbeak stood high, chin up and told the leader respectively.

"I'm here for my mate, Silverwing."

* * *

**End Chapter Notes:**

**Sorry for the short prologue, you guys D:**

**Did you enjoy it? Tell me in the reviews what you think of it so far!**

**And also, can you suggest names for the kits?**


	2. Family Bonding

/Birdkit\\

Birdkit was the runt of the litter.

She could never catch up with her brothers, even if she wanted to. And this was happening right now.

"Guys!" She yelled, her little paws failing to go any faster. Stormkit and Redkit just went further and further away from her. They completely ignored her. She slowly stopped as they ran around camp, chasing each other. She grunted, then stormed back to the nursery, frowning.

_Sad excuse for brothers..._ She thought angrily. She wanted to complain to Silverwing. "Mama! Mama! Redkit and Stormkit are leaving me out of their games again!" She wailed, dragging herself to her mother dramatically.

Birdkit saw Silverwing smile a little bit, then looked out of the nursery. "You can always play with Tulipkit or Groundkit." Silverwing suggested. "But I want to play with my brothers!" Birdkit protested, stomping her paw on the ground. "Alright, go ask your father for help. I'm far to tired to help."

"But -"

"I know you hate him, Birdkit."

She became silent. She did hate him. She hated him for a good reason, too. He never played with her unless she asked, he never payed attention to her when she did something good, and he was from _ShadowClan_. Birdkit hated being a halfzie. She was always picked on. And her brothers? They never got picked on. But this time, she actually felt something towards Kestrelbeak. She felt _sorry_ for him.

"Fine."

She walked out of the nursery, her small tail lashing in annoyance as she had to stop to let Redkit and Stormkit pass. She felt worse. She stomped to her father, who was talking to Heatherpelt, the new medicine cat apprentice. They were talking about helping Breezehawk collect herbs."

She cleared her throat to interrupt. "Sorry." She glanced at Heatherpelt. She _hated_ the apprentice like anything. Heatherpelt had mated with at least two toms in the clan, and Birdkit knew that she was trying to get Kestrelbeak to be the next.

_No way, sister. I know my dad, and he loves mama. If you try to make a move I'll-_ She got snapped out of her thoughts when Kestrelbeak called her. "Birdkit."

"Mama told me to tell you to help me get Redkit and Stormkit to play with me."

There was silence for a moment. "Why don't we just play?"

_Oh great. I knew he was thinking about being my friend._

"Urm... But I want to play with my brothers."

"Ah, come on. A little time with your father will be fun!"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Your choice."

"All right! Come on, then." He walked to the Nursery, standing outside it. She followed grumpily, frowning. "... What are we going to do?" She asked halfheartedly.

"I'll show you some battle moves."

Birdkit prickled her ears. "Oh? Can we start with a killing move?" She asked, smiling.

"We need to start with basics first, like biting!"

"Cool!"

"Alright, what you have to do is..."

* * *

Birdkit laughed, falling to the ground. She was having so much fun! Silverwing even joined them, playing random things. Right now, they were playing LionClan, where she was the leader, Silverwing was the medicine cat, and Kestrelbeak was the deputy.

Birdkit ordered Kestrelbeak to go lick the ground, and Silverwing to make the most disgusting thing she ever made. It was awesome, and the best part?

Her brothers weren't there.

Everything was just great.

Her family was having a great time, but that didn't mean she forgave her father.

Slowly, her brothers joined as evil warriors.

Birdkit was happy with her family.

* * *

**LOL, SHORT CHAPTER HAHAHAHAHAH.**

**A new chapter RIGHT AWAY.**

**In the next chapter, Birdkit will be an apprentice, and meet someone at a gathering!**

**Is she becoming her mother?**

**What will happen next?**


	3. Gatherings and mentors

/Birdpaw\\

Birdpaw walked beside her brothers, talking about how they would think the gathering turned out. "I think there'll be lots of drama." Redpaw said, grinning.

Stormpaw snorted. "More like boring speeches."

"You guys are wrong. We'll make a ton of friends." Birdpaw snapped.

Their talk became an argue, then they settled on one thing ; It would be awesome.

They reached the gathering place, and saw cats all over the place.

"Whoa," She breathed, but her brothers went separate ways, talking to other cats and making friends.

Birdpaw didn't like to socialize. Everyone knew that, but they saw this as a golden opportunity for her. She looked around, then saw someone about the same age as her, judging from the size and looks. She bounded over to the cat.

He had long, black fur, and golden eyes. "Hi!" She said, shuffling her paws nervously. She was very awkward. "Hi." The black tom responded. "I'm Darkpaw. Is this your first gathering? This is my first gathering. It's awesome, isn't it?"

He was blabbing on and on, not stopping to even take a breath. He was.. odd. "I'm Birdpaw." She said softly. He stopped. "That's a pretty name, did your parents give that to you or something?"

"... Yes."

"Oh! They must have great taste!"

She didn't talk anymore, because the leaders called out. Nothing interesting. Apprentices made, kits born, things like that.

She glanced over at Darkpaw, and saw he was shaking a little. She tried to comfort him by putting her tail on his paws and smiling at him. Poor tom. She was probably nervous out of his fur, even more than her!

She whispered ; "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Fine. You're really nice for a ThunderClan cat. I'm from ShadowClan."

She immediately took her tail away, then put it back just as quickly. She didn't want to seem bad. "You too."

Really, he wasn't that bad... Just a little awkward to be around. She wanted time to meet him and get to know him.

Soon, the clans were dispersing. She told Darkpaw before he could leave.

"Look, I know this is a little soon, but I want to be friends."

He looked at her, breathing quickly. "Uh.. yeah, sure. Do you want to meet here again? Tomorrow night?"

She nodded. "Sounds good. Nice meeting you."

_What? Why did I do that? I barely met the guy! But... I could know more about him... He seems weird... Maybe I can learn from him._

Birdpaw trotted to her brothers, then started to talk again.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

_I'm going to start studying ShadowClan cats._

* * *

/Darkpaw\\

He waited at the gathering place, tapping his foot down on the ground. Darkpaw was terrible at talking to cats. He could never find the right words, or be normal. And he was here. Waiting for a ThunderClan cat.

She seemed very interesting. She didn't say much. and she was noticeably fascinated by him. He looked around, then lay down on his belly, getting bored, then after what felt like two moons, she came. "Hi, sorry for being late!"

Birdpaw was panting.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I couldn't get my brothers to sleep, and it took a while trying to sneak past the guard."

"Understandable."

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Erm... My name is Darkpaw. I'm the son of Pinestar and Flowertail -"

"Wow! Your dad's a leader?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. My dad was a former ShadowClanner."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm half ShadowClan."

"Cool!"

/RANDOM CHANGE OF POV. BIRDPAW\\

The rest of the night, they talked about random things. like for boring it was when recapping what they did last lesson, having to scratch elder's backs, and chores that they didn't want to do.

It was a little nice. Okay, a lot nice. She had someone to talk to.

"Hey.. Do you want to meet again tomorrow?" Darkpaw suggested. She smiled, and nodded. "Yeah."

They smiled at each other for a little more, just staring into each other's eyes. She was having one of those 'love at first sight' moments.

She was actually developing a crush for this tom. He was quite handsome. If only the dog Heatherpelt could see her with him. She would be so jealous.

_Stupid! What are you doing? He's from a different clan! You can't just fall for him!_ A voice inside her told her.

She blinked, then stood up. "Bye... For now." Birdpaw smiled at Darkpaw, then turned around, pausing to look back. He still sat there, then motioned for her to go on. Birdpaw smiled, then leaped into the trees, went went home from tree to tree.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Birdpaw woke up my a prodding in her ribs. "Birdpaw. Wake up. Wake up, Birdpaw. Birdpaw. Wake up." It was Tulippaw, a.k.a, her best friend. "Stop it..." She groaned, then curled up tighter.

"Birdpaw!" She screamed, then she woke up immediately. "WHAT?" She yelled.

"Rabbithunter wantsyou to go to him!"

Oh. Rabbithunter. Her mentor. And deputy since Eaglestar passed away and Harkstar was the new leader. She prickled her ears, then ran out, not caring if she was tired. She was probably in HUGE trouble.

When she reached him, he looked down at her. Rabbithunter was only made a warrior eleven moons ago, and Harkstar, for some reason, believed that he could lead a clan better than the senior warriors.

She looked at his white face, into his green and blue mismatched eyes. "Y-yes, Rabbithunter?" She stammered.

"You overslept." The tom simply said, lashing his tail in annoyance. "What were you doing last night?"

"I was sleeping."

He was silent for a moment. "Fine," She had a feeling he was going to find out. "We'll do a border patrol today, then hunting practice. Sound good?"

She nodded simply. "Yeah, that sounds great!" Birdpaw purred.

But really, all she wanted to do was meet Darkpaw again. For some reason, she felt comfortable around him, even though they didn't talk much. _You're turning into your mother! STOP IT._

She ignored herself, then when Rabbithunter left, she ran after him, where she hoped she would see Darkpaw on the Border patrol.


	4. Learning something new

Birdpaw carried her tired paws hopelessly as she followed Rabbithunter. "Can we go back yet?" She moaned every ten heartbeats. She knew that she was starting to annoy the warrior. "Can we go back yet?" She groaned again.

Rabbithunter whirled around. "Look," He hissed. "We're on a border patrol. We have to look at every single border maker so that we know other clans aren't crossing out borders."

She fell silent. Rabbithunter prickled his ears. "Do you hear that?" He whispered.

Birdpaw listened hard. "I don't hear anything."

"EXACTLY! Let's keep it like that, you little prick!"

Birdpaw frowned, then followed angrily. There was no need to be harsh! Maybe he was worried for his mate, Leapingwillow. She was pregnant for a moon, and rumors said that Rabbithunter never wanted kits, then she would have understood if he just told her _WHAT WAS WRONG_.

They went on silently then Rabbithunter stopped by a tree on the border between WindClan and ThunderClan. He sniffed it carefully. "WindClan have been hunting on our grounds. I'd better tell Harkstar." The white tom said. "Until then."

He marked the border again, then walked on again.

It was so boring. So far, she didn't see any sign of Darkpaw, and she was beginning to get very grumpy.

* * *

The patrol was finished, and Rabbithunter and Birdpaw was going to the training hollow.

"What are we going to do, today?" She asked eagerly.

"A little change of plans. Fighting."

"Sweet."

"We'll start off practicing the swipe I taught you yesterday, then we'll do something new; slicing the belly. It's a killing move, so keep your claws sheathed on that one."

Birdpaw nodded. "Alright, show me what you learned yesterday." Rabbithunter ordered.

She hissed, then unsheathed her claws, leaping at a imaginary cat, and swiped where she thought the face would be. Rabbithunter nodded, and said; "Don't do the leap. It'll give the cat time to get away. Try it like this."

He repeated was she did, but instead of leaping, he slid forwards quickly, then slashed. "You try."

She did the exact same thing. "That was great! Again."

She did it again.

"Okay, the next move; 'Belly slice'."

He demonstrated it. He slid under Birdpaw's belly, using a sheathed paw, and pretending it had claws, slicing down her belly.

She whipped around when he stood up.

"That was an awesome move! Like- like a ninja!" She purred.

"All right, you do it to me, I'll see how you did. Keep your claws sheathed."

Birdpaw nodded, then slid under his belly, slicing it, but she touched something... She shouldn't have.

* * *

LEMON WARNING

* * *

She gasped, then looked up at him. "I'm so sorry!" She yelped.

"For what?" He turned to look at her, a grin on his face.

Oh no. She brought out his lustful side. "For... for touching... _it_."

"Oh, don't worry. It didn't hurt."

Birdpaw stepped back when he stepped forward, scared.

"It's okay, Birdpaw. I'll make it good for both of us."

"But-but you have a mate, leapin-"

"DON'T get me started on her, that dirty dog." He hissed. "She was exactly like her sister, Heatherpelt. Expecting everything to be handed to her, mating with every tom in the clan-even your father."

She gasped. "No-"

"I saw it with my own eyes, Birdpaw. I thought she loved me. No. I was just a cat to donate my sperm!" He yelled.

She raised her eyebrow. What was sperm? She didn't ask. "She never loved me! I can't believe I fell for her!" He ranted on.

She walked to him, then put a comforting tail on her mentor. "It's okay."

He looked at her, relaxing. "Birdpaw. I'd better spit it out. When you were just a kit, playing around, I automatically fell for you."

"I never knew. I'm sorry, but I just want to learn with you. Nothing more."

"You don't understand!" He yelled. "I _loved_ you!"

"Rabbithunter, you're my mentor... I don't see how this could work out!" She started to get scared. She didn't want any drama in her life! Why was he making this hard for her?

"Please -" His voice cracked, he sat down, looking completely heart broken. "Just - just this one time? For me?"

"I don't know. You'll have to teach me."

He looked up hopefully. "I will. Now get into a crouch, tail up high." He said, voice still a little cracking.

She did as told, hoping this would make him feel better. He mounted her back, then she felt something poke her core. She winced at the odd feeling, and she felt her core wet.

"This'll hurt just a bit. Don't scream."

She nodded, then braced for the pain.

He put his member into her core, and she gritted her teeth, trying not to scream.

He moaned, then pulled it out. "If I'm hurting you, just say so." He whispered in her ear, and licked her chin.

He plunged in again. She gritted her teeth, but it didn't hurt as much as before.

He repeated his process, and her pain slowly turned into pleasure, and she found herself moaning, and begging him to go deeper.

Rabbithunter, groaned, then meowed, "Birdpaw! You're so tight! Did I steal your virginity? Are you happy that I did?"

She hissed, and nodded. "You're so... _good_." She groaned.

"Didn't I tell you it was nice?"

She nodded. "I love it! I love _you_."

In that moment, she forgot about Darkpaw. Believe it or not, she fell in love with her mentor, already. She wanted to do this everyday.

He hit her pleasure spot, then she screamed, and cummed. He yowled, too, then squirted the liquid into her core. Cum dripped from the sides of her core, and he pulled away, licking it up greedily. "You taste so good." He murmured.

She moaned, then shoved her rump in his face, begging him to lick more.

He shook his head, then stood up. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A chuckle sounded from the bushes, then the dog, Heatherpelt stepped out.

"Oh, wait 'till I tell Leapingwillow."

* * *

**Was it good? It was my first try of writing a lemon ^^**

**Sorry if it was bad.**

**I personally love the twist.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Should she tell Darkpaw?**

**Or should she keep her relationship with Rabbithunter a secret?**


	5. Drama in the Clan

Birdpaw stepped up to Heatherpelt. "What do you want?" She hissed, claws unsheathing.

"Now, now." Heatherpelt purred. "You wouldn't hurt a medicine cat apprentice, would you?" Rabbithunter stood in front of Birdpaw. "I would. You're not even a medicine cat apprentice if you've mated with everyone, now would you? Would you like me to tell Breezehawk that?"

"So what? This is more serious. He couldn't take my position away if he had to. I'm one of the most intelligent cats in the clan."

"Fine. Tell Leapingwillow." He hissed.

Birdpaw looked at Heatherpelt with ice cold daggers.

"Leave." She growled. Heatherpelt smirked. "Fine." Then she leaped away.

* * *

The couple walked back to camp, tails intertwined, very scared of Leapingwillow's reaction. As soon as they reached camp, they heard Leapingwillow breaking down.

"I thought he was the one!" She screamed, clawing at the nursery, belly swollen. "But NO! He had to fall in love! I thought he loved _me_!" Harkstar was calming her down. "It's all right. Don't worry."

"NO!" Leapingwillow screamed. "He doesn't CARE! Might as well kill myself and the kits!"

Rabbithunter ran to Leapingwillow, leaving Birdpaw's side. She didn't have a problem with it, she also ran to Leapingwillow, worry in her eyes.

It's not like she cared about her, she cared about the _kits_. Leapingwillow faced Birdpaw, then screamed, lashing out at her. "YOU! It's _y-you_r fault!" The distressed queen hissed, claws unsheathed.

Breezehawk ran to the queen, then shoved poppy seeds in her mouth. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screeched. "I DON'T NEED ANY - any.." She blinked, then fell to the ground, sleeping.

Harkstar sighed through his nose, then turned to the deputy. "You have ten minutes to explain." The cream tom simply said.

Rabbithunted took in a deep breath. "Since I was an apprentice, I had a 'crush' on Birdpaw. I looked after her, was her friend when she was old enough, but then Leapingwillow. When I became a warrior, she-she _seduced _me. She gave me catnip, then we-" He sighed. "But I was still in love with Birdpaw."

"So... She forced you?"

He nodded.

Silverwing put a tail around her daughter. "You were in love with Birdpaw?"

Kestrelbeak hissed. "What, then have her as a mate so you can _hurt_ her like you did Leapingwillow?"

"No-"

"Dad!" Birdpaw screamed, getting away from her mother's grip.

"I love him too."

"What?" Kestrelbeak said in disbelief.

"Dad, if you have anything to say, confess it now." Birdpaw looked at Leapingwillow's sleeping body, then angrily at Kestrelbeak.

He was silent for a moment, then looked at Silverwing.

"It's the same story." He sighed. "Leapingwillow seduced me with catnip. Probably with everyone in the clan."

Silverwing gasped. "How could you do that! I thought that we loved each other!"

"We do! She knocked me out, then when I woke up, I found myself in the training hollow, with Leapingwillow."

Harkstar flattened his ears. "Me too."

Redpaw and Stormpaw shuffled their paws. "What exactly is going on?"

Groundpaw and Tulippaw sat beside Birdpaw. "Leapingwillow deserves to get exiled." The leader's twins said.

"For her crimes, mating with every tom in the clan." Birdpaw agreed. "And then breaking their hearts."

All of the cats looked at Breezehawk. "She did me, too."

"Okay, after the kits are born, exile for her." Harkstar said immediately. "She can mate with everyone in the clan, but _not_ our gay medicine cat."

"Not exile." Breezehawk said. "Exile's too harsh."

Rabbithunter gasped. "The what do we do?"

"She will be a medicine cat apprentice, along with her sister, not allowed to mate, take a mate or have kits."

Heatherpelt shuffled her paws.

Birdpaw smirked. "Heatherpelt has something to say." The apprentice meowed innocently.

"Why you little-"

"Yes, Heatherpelt?" Breezehawk interrupted.

"I mated with toms too." She said softly.

"What was that?" Birdpaw said, with wide eyes.

"I MATED WITH TOMS TOO!" She screamed, then ran out of camp.

Breezehawk sighed. "I'm still having her as an apprentice."

* * *

After the drama, the clan went back to work, everything was normal. Rabbithunter went back to his normal duties, but Birdpaw had to go meet Darkpaw. Tell him what happened.

She took in a deep breath, and went where they met before, seeing him there.

They rubbed cheeks in greeting, then sat down again. "So, what happened today?" She asked him.

"Nothing much." He replied, sighing in boredom.

"Okay, but there was A LOT that happened today." So then she told him. Even her affair with Rabbithunter. She somehow felt comfortable telling Darkpaw.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"What?"

"You mated with the deputy?"

"Yeah. So?"

"'So'?" He hissed. "You mated with the deputy!"

"Stop making it a big deal. I love him, he loves me."

"But- Nothing. Nevermind. I'll go back to my clan. Meet you tomorrow."

A little taken back but his poorly hidden anger, she jumped to her four paws. "Hey, stop acting jealous! Who am I to you?" She hissed.

"No-one! You're just a stupid rival cat!" He yelled back.

She shrunk down, her ears stuck to her head. "Fine." She said softly. "Be that way."

She turned around, and started walking back to the camp.

"Birdpaw- I didn't mean it that way."

She didn't answer, instead, she stopped, then looked back, then ran.

* * *

Birdpaw felt Rabbithunter's nose poke her cheek, and purred, opening her eyes from her deep sleep. She licked his cheek. "Morning, love."

He looked around. "You're still my apprentice." He said sternly.

She nodded. "So we'll do hunting, then?"

"The clan needs food, and we'll help get some."

She stood and yawned, stretching out her paws. "Of course. Not a problem."

Birdpaw was quite tired after last night, but if Darkpaw was like that, let it be. Let him be jealous. He said it himself. She was just a rival cat.

She wanted nothing to do with him.

"So, where will we start?" She asked, rather lustfully.

He blinked, and smiled. "None of that today, Birdpaw. Just regular hunting."

She frowned. She _loved_ the feel of it! Why not?

"Oh. Okay..." She murmured.

"Let's go then." He stroked her spine with his tail, then trotted out of camp, while she followed, grinning.

* * *

The pair came back with a plump mouse, a vole, and a crow. All they could find.

"Birdpaw." Rabbithunter nuzzled her. "Meet me at the abandoned two-leg place tonight."

"Why don't we just go together?"

"No. The clan will suspect things." He whispered.

"But-"

"Your parents don't like me, Birdpaw. We had a chat last night."

"I don't care." She nuzzled him harder.

"Meet me tonight."

She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Sorry about the lame chapter and the late update!**

**Tell me what you think what will happen next!**


	6. Two a night

**THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK!**

**Goldenbrow1, I officially love you now =3**

**I will be using a cat someone asked me to use.**

* * *

Birdpaw's heart bear faster than anything. She gulped multiple times, exited for tonight. It was already sundown, and she saw Rabbithunter leave so she assumed that he was going to the abandoned two-leg place.

She followed, smiling without knowing. Warriors shot her a glance, raising eyebrows. One of the warriors, Jumptail looked at her. "Where are you going?" He asked, stopping her.

She looked angrily at him. "I'm going hunting." She replied, as calmly as she could. Now no-one trusted her? Was that it?

Jumptail waved his tail, then stepped aside. "You better come back with something." She rolled her eyes, then nodded. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Birdpaw walked out of the camp, her tail high and trotting happily.

Little did she know, some one was watching her.

She felt something pierce her shoulders, so she whipped around, throwing whatever did that off, then turning around to face it.

It wasn't there, but behind her.

Instinct took over. She leaped, watching the attacker slide to the other side, and she followed, realizing it was a cat, and grabbed it's tail in her mouth, tugging hard. She heard the cat yowl, and spun around, pinning the cat down.

The cat was a tom that she never saw before, and he didn't have a scent of any other cat. In fact, it had the scent of a ThunderClanner. She stared at him. "Who are you?" She asked, pressing hard against his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe.

He managed to say his name, "Felix." The tom hissed, his tongue between his teeth.

"What is your business here, rogue?" She growled, pressing harder.

"I am a traveler." He roared.

"Whatever. What do you want from us?"

"I don't want anything from 'us'! I wanted something from 'you'!" He hissed, struggling to get free.

He was about the same age as her, just a bit older.

"And what is that?"

He coughed. "Can't... Breathe!" He hissed.

She felt his heart beating quickly, so she let go.

It took a while for him to recover, but he stood up, and looked at her. "My name is Felix."

"I know. Mine is Birdpaw."

"Unusual name."

It was a bit odd for Birdpaw to introduce herself to a stranger, but what harm could he be?

"Alright, Felix. What do you want from me?"

"Nevermind. You would laugh."

Curiosity got the best of her. "What do you want?" She asked again.

He turned away. "Nevermind. Too embarrassing."

"Tell me!" She whined, stomping her paw on the ground. "Tell me!"

"No no, you would laugh."

She wailed. "Tell me!"

"Fine. You won't laugh?"

"I won't laugh."

"Promise?" He looked back at her, smiling.

He was teasing her, and she hated it. But she liked it.

He walked closer to her, so that their noses were inches away.

She breathed quickly. Her ears felt hot, he was... Attractive if you thought about it.

"You." He whispered.

Her eyes widened. "I-I have to got somewhere." She turned away.

_Crush crush crush crush crush crush._ She repeated over and over in her mind. _He is hot!_

"Oh... Meet me here tomorrow, okay?" He asked, turning away. "I want to know more about you."

She nodded. "Okay. Sure. Not a problem."

_I should stop meeting other cats!_

* * *

She walked to the two-leg nest, seeing Rabbithunter with his tail over his paws. She ran to him, and nuzzled him.

"What took you so long?" He asked, purring.

"I got stopped when I tried to go out."

"Ah, I see." He licked her neck, then her head.

"I'm sure you know why we're here." He whispered, looking at her with love.

She returned the look. "Yeah. Yes I do." She breathed. "This time - not for training." Birdpaw joked.

He nodded, and licked her again. "I guess you know what to do."

She nodded, and crouched, her tail high. She heard him walk over, and felt him stroke his paw over her core, and sniff it.

He licked it, and she flinched a bit. "Don't worry, this is a start. To make things easier for you."

Rabbithunter licked it again, then shoved his tongue in.

She yowled in pain, then bit her lip just as quickly, her eyes shut tight. She felt him take his tongue out. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, putting a paw on her rump.

She shook her head. "N-no. Don't worry about me. Just do your thing."

He nodded, and shoved his tongue in again. This time, there was not that much pain. "That's better." She whispered, then wiggled her rump.

"I want you in me." She whispered. "I want your cum all over me."

He licked her core once again, then she felt his heavy weight on her. She felt the pink flesh rub against her wet core, and rubbed with him, moaning softly. "Should I do it?" He asked, grinning.

He was teasing her.

"Yeah."

"I don't know..."

"Do it!" She yelled.

He grabbed her scruff in his jaws, and pushed himself in as hard as he could. Birdpaw knew it.

She screamed in pain, not only because of his member in her little core, it was because of the force.

Birdpaw growled, trying to hide her pain. He let go of her scruff, and licked her ear comfortingly, then grabbed her scruff again, pulling out. She hissed, and shuffled her paws.

"Calm down." He said. "You didn't do this in training."

"I know.." She murmured back. "It's just so... much more passionate."

"Sh.." He murmured back to her. "Enjoy. It'll get better."

She nodded, and spread her legs a little wider. This would probably help. He shoved himself in again, and she screamed once more, but was interrupted by a moan from herself, but it was very soft.

"See?" He said, then pulled out again.

She smiled, then felt him continuously pump, both moaning with each thrust. She soon began to move her hips in sync with his pumping, and groaned as she cummed. Like before, her liquids leaked through the sides of her anus, and Rabbithunter climbed off her, licking it up.

She turned around after he finished, and paw her paw on his chest, pushing him down lightly. She felt his heart thump. "Now you calm down." She whispered, smiling.

He nodded. She licked his belly, then moved down to his member, breathing on it. Rabbithunter twitched slightly.

"Relax." She murmured, then put his member in his mouth, her lips closing around it slowly.

He made a soft squeak, and she giggled, then began to lick it.

He moaned, but it was a very little one. Not satisfactory.

She started to suck, then she sucked very hard, licking it.

He moaned very loudly, it could have woken up the whole clan if he was in camp. But still not satisfactory.

She felt warm liquid around her mouth, and drank it happily, then let him go. "There you go." She said.

"Birdpaw - I - You - How?" He said in complete shock.

She smiled at him.

"I know what my love wants. Come on, let's groom ourselves and get back to camp." Birdpaw said.

"I need to ask Harkstar to make you a warrior." He meowed, still in shock.

"You should."

They groomed each other, touching each other's places softly as a joke, then went back to camp, sleeping very close to each other.

* * *

**Woot woot, lemony chapter.**

**If you have any ideas for cats Birdpaw should meet (AKA, mate with. It doesn't matter which gender) just review!**


	7. Revealed

**Rabbithunter's POV**

Rabbithunter opened his eyes slowly, realizing they had slept in the warriors' den. Birdpaw wasn't supposed to be in the warriors' den. He had to make up an excuse quickly, and he already had one in mind.

He looked at Birdpaw with soft eyes, then slowly, trying not to wake her up, unwrapped his tail from around her, and slowly lift her off his chest, standing up.

He turned around, only to be looking at the angry eyes of Kestrelbeak. "I would like to have a word." He hissed.

"Again?" Rabbithunter sighed, then nodded. "Okay."

Kestrelbeak walked out of camp, and Rabbithunter followed, his tail drooping.

Once out of camp, Kestrelbeak stopped. "I want to know what you did with my daughter last night." He growled, sheathing and unsheathing his claws.

Rabbithunter stayed silent for a moment, his jaws gaping. If he told her father, he would get into trouble. If he didn't, he would get into trouble.

"It's okay." Kestrelbeak said, as if it hurt him. "I won't kill you if you tell me."

"I - we..." He sighed, and put dropped his head. "We mated. You probably heard the screams." It wasn't something he would tell anyone, but Kestrelbeak would probably be his father-in-law.

"You - you _what_?" He hissed, jumping to his paws in shock.

"It wasn't the first time, either." He continued.

"You! You will _die_!"

"You said you wouldn't kill me!" Rabbithunter reminded.

Kestrelbeak calmed down. "You'd better make her happy, Fox-heart, or I _will_ hurt you." The tom threatened, then walked away. Rabbithunter stayed, thinking about Birdpaw. Their relationship was very hard.

**Birdpaw's POV**

Birdpaw woke up, batting her eyes as she slowly got up. She looked around, wondering where Rabbithunter had gone. She shrugged, stretching out her legs, then walking out of camp. She remembered the mysterious tom by the name of Felix, and remembered that she had to go to meet him.

As she thought of Felix, she also thought of the tom that she had rejected, who was meant to be her best friend. Darkpaw.

She under stood that he was jealous and all, but when she looked back on it, she wondered why she was so harsh on him, and was he was so harsh on her.

She eventually reached the place where she and Felix were supposed to meet, sitting down and curling her tail over her paws waiting for him, as he had not arrived yet.

She looked around her, neck stretching out as she looked behind branches too see if he was hiding or not.

"What are you looking for?" Said a voice, which she knew very well. And a voice that she did not want to hear.

Fluffy black paws came out of the bushes, and there stood the figure of Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw! Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked, panicking, getting up and stepping backwards, as if he would hurt her.

He shrunk back, and his put his ears down, widening his eyes.

Nope, he wasn't here to hurt her. "So-sorry if I scared you. You didn't come last night and I heard screams-"

"Wait, you... You went to the gathering place... last night? You... You're not angry anymore?"

"No! No, no no... See, I got angry that night because my mentor was pressuring me." He opened his mouth to talk, but she licked his cheek affectionately.

"Thanks. Thanks for not being angry at me." She said.

Birdpaw sat down again, and Darkpaw did the same. "B-Birdpaw? I know this is soon, and I liked you from the start and all, but I kinda... Love you."

Birdpaw's heart stopped. "Oh.. Um..." What would she say, what would she say? "Darkpaw... I'm flattered but I have a mate.."

"The deputy." He spat out.

"Why don't you like him?" She yelled, leaping to her feet. "He never did anything to you!"

"Did he, now, Birdpaw?" He nearly screeched. "He-he's a vile _thing_!" Birdpaw swore she could see tears forming in his eyes, and he was shaking as if in a really bad memory.

"What did he do?" She said much softer.

"I can't tell you, Birdpaw."

"Tell me."

"F-Fine. H-He.. Y-Your supposed m-m-m-m-" He took in a deep breath, being choked by tears. "Mate. H-He tried to-to kill me."

"WHAT?" She yelled. "No-way! He would never do that!" She screamed.

"It's true!" He wailed, shrinking back.

"No! Don't lie!"

"I hunted! Right near the border! I never crossed it! I was hunting this frog for ages and I finally got it! But he chased it away, then pinned me down, threatening me if I ever crossed the border again. He left a mark on my throat too! Look!" Darkpaw lifted his neck, and a white mark appeared on his baby pink skin. "Cheetahclaw chased him away from our territory before he could do anything more."

Birdpaw swallowed her words, even if she didn't want to believe it, Rabbithunter was probably going to kill Darkpaw if Cheetahclaw didn't stop him.

"I-I'll talk to him."

"No! Don't. If he finds out, he'll know it was me. Don't do it!"

"Trust me. I have a plan."

She started to walk away, but Darkpaw stopped her.

"Birdpaw!"

"Huh?"

"I.. Ermm... Uh..." He spread his legs to show his penis.

Birdpaw stared at it. It was actually really big for his size!

"Help? I'm like, the only virgin in my clan. Even the kits have tried mating already..." He said, looking away.

"I'd gladly help.." She purred, walking over to him.


	8. DRAMA BOMB

Birdpaw slowly bent down, her tongue out and ready to lick that member of his, but out of the blue, the tom who met her yesterday came out of the bushes. She quickly withdrawed, and sat back down pretending to lick her paws, and Darkpaw groomed his back fur.

Felix looked at the two, raising an eyebrow. "What 'cha doin?" He asked, blinking.

"Ah, Felix, this is Darkpaw. Darkpaw, Felix."

Darkpaw stopped licking his fur, and glared at the tom angrily.

"Darkpaw." Felix growled.

"Um, guys? What's the problem?" Birdpaw chirped in.

"Nothing."

Felix growled. "Don't lie to her, _Darkpaw_." He said intensely.

"Go away, Felix." Darkpaw stood up, fur bristling. "You've no right to ruin my life."

"SHUT UP!" Birdpaw yelled. "I just found out that my mentor tried to kill my friend! I don't need any of your stupid secrets and shit" she growled.

Felix glared at her. "I walked in on Darkpaw mating with a ShadowClan she-cat named Lightpaw. They looked like they were having fun. He lied when he said he was a virgin." Felix simply put down.

"WHAT?!" she hissed. "YOU LOVE ME? BULLSHIT!" she screamed, storming away.

"Birdpaw!" Darkpaw cried, running after her.

She whipped around. "What is it? Huh? Darkpaw? OR YOU LIED TO ME AND THAT'S NOT EVEN YOUR NAME?" she yelled.

Paniced and angry, Darkpaw whipped his claws on her face, slapping her.

She looked at him disbelief, and blinked, letting blood trickle down her face.

"Birdpaw, I'm sorry." he breathed.

"Save it." she whispered. "I'm done with you."

Felix watched! Then ran after her! And muttered some words Darkpaw couldn't hear.

Birdpaw looked up at Felix, then nodded, walking away with him.

**UBER SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry, you guys, I'm on the iPad and it hurts typing. Will update soon enough, though! Next chapter being posted on August or earlier. **


	9. The dark sides of cats

Birdpaw was told that Felix would help her clear her mind, so she did, agreeing fully. He was one of the toms who didn't want to mate with her, and just wanted to... hang out. He told her they would go hunting, fishing, and maybe swimming.

Birdpaw wasn't too fond of swimming, but he made it sound pretty damn awesome. She looked behind her, to see Darkpaw's head cocked. She turned to Felix. "Who - who's this Lightpaw?" She asked, curiously staring at his eyes. Now she noticed one of his eyes were green instead of blue, and she had to say, he looked pretty hot.

Felix glanced at her. "She has a reputation for picking different mates and breaking hearts. I guess Darkpaw was a victim, or it was just a one-night stand."

"But he would do that to me..." They were far from Darkpaw's sight now, and he probably went home..

"Don't worry. You have Rabbithunter." Felix meowed soothingly.

"I don't think I want to talk to him either." She grumbled. "I don't like murderers."

"He didn't kill Darkpaw, he was doing his job. Birdpaw, if you love him, you should stay with him."

"I... I don't... I can't decide my feelings for him now." Birdpaw meowed, looking away. "I don't think I'll be talking to any toms right now." She padded in another direction, her tail lashing, irritated. She didn't trust any tom right now, knowing all the cats she trusted had gone the wrong way.

"Birdpaw -" He ran after her, putting a tail on her shoulder. "Hey, how about we go to my barn, and I'll let you talk to some of the cats there, alright?"

"No." She breathed, then looked up. "You're a tom. Toms can never be trusted. Never. Never. Never." She stood up, hissed, clawed his face then left, leaving Felix stnding alone in the dust.

* * *

Rabbithunt's POV

* * *

It was nearly sundown already, and Rabbithunter was getting very worried. Birdpaw always knew to come home just before sundown, and he had a very anxious feeling that she was hanging around with some other tom and cheating on her. He shuffled his paws nervously when Tulippaw came and sat next to him. "You know where Birdpaw went?" Rabbithunter burst, as soon as her haunches touched the ground.

Baffles, Tulippaw looked up. "Um..." She looked away. "I - I'm not supposed to tell anyone." She meowed softly.

"Tulippaw please! Where is she?" He meowed, voice getting louder.

She looked up. "I - I think she went to go meet a ShadowClan apprentice, Darkpaw." She whispered. "I'm sorry I never told you! I was afraid you'd punish me and Birdpaw and I didn't want her to get in trouble and I -"

"ShadowClan?" Rabbithunter interrupted. "Darkpaw?" He repeated. "Who is that?"

"There's been rumors that you attacked him." Tulippaw filled him in. "That you found him on the border and nearly killed him. I heard it at the gathering, Darkpaw was there, he told everyone that he was nearly killed. But I just think He clawed himself on the neck. I think he framed you."

"B.. But that never happened!" He cried. "I have to go find her before she does anything stupid!"

Rabbithunter began the search for his mate and apprentice, heart pacing very quickly, ignoring all the thorns and twigs that got into his paws, all the scratches from shark branches, after all, he was taking the dangerous route.

This was where he knew Birdpaw would be, freshening up, or, yes, playing with herself. He panted as he reached that area, seeing Birdpaw in a small pool of blood, leaking from her shoulder.

"Birdpaw!" He cried, running towards her, frantically licking her gash and looking around for cobwebs. He ran towards a small web, shaking the spider out and applying it on her shoulder. The blood on her claws suggested that she did this.

"What did you do?" He cried, head falling on her stomach. Liquid leaked out from his eyes, but wait. He heard a small, fast pounding in her chest. There was still hope. "I'll go get Breezehawk right away!"

Without her half unconscious body replying, he ran back to camp, called the medic and waited anxiously.

* * *

**Four days later.**

- Birdpaw's POV -

Her vision was blurry, slowly sharpening into her sight, a grey tom stood over her, looking as if he were going to faint any moment. Beside him was Stormpaw and Redpaw, the twins who managed to be in the same sac, her brothers.

She blinked her eyes twice, seeing her unrelated uncle, Breezehawk. She turned her neck, but felt an intense pain.

"Hey, sis." She heard Stormpaw say. "Um, we brought you back home." Redpaw continued. "Yeah, uh, Rabbithunter here found you."

At the thought of his name, she hissed, and fell out of her mossbed. "Rabbithunter you murderer!" She wailed. She bumped into Breezehawk and the same reaction.

Breezehark leapt on her, holding her down, until finally she gave up and stayed still. "Birdpaw, you're sick. Stay in your nest until you get better, alright?" She hissed, and attempted to slash at him. "I will not listen to a _tom_!" She cried, and started to fuss again. It took the four toms to hold her down, while Breezehark stuck two or three poppy seeds in her mouth, and forced her to swallow them.

* * *

- Rabbithunter's POV -

She went back to sleep.

"What was all that about?" Stormpaw asked.

"I don't know. It must have been something that happened. You need to get someone to earn her trust. Redpaw, go get Tulippaw, she has to take Birdpaw on a walk after she wakes up."

"Right." Redpaw ran out of the den, and into the apprentice's den.

"Rabbithunter." Breezehawk meowed.

"Huh?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"W- why?"

"She's my best friend's daughter, why wouldn't I want to know?"

"Uh, okay, sorry. Um, I think it has something to do with rumors."

"Rumors - oh, that one where you..."

"Yep."

"I tried to tell all the cats at the gathering it wasn't true, but Darkpaw has fake proof." He growled. "I hate that cat."

"Uh... I'm going to go on a walk. I need to clear my mind."

"Right, um, okay."

Rabbithunter walked out of the den, and straight out of camp, along the border of ShadowClan, where he heard a voice.

"When are we going to go get her?" A female's voice growled, high pitched, and like a very mean she-cat. "I want that power, Darkpaw!"

Darkpaw. He had something on his mind, didn't he?

Rabbithunter listened. "Shush! Someone might hear, Lightpaw. We don't want that Felix fellow spying on us again, like he did four days ago! I was so close to getting her! Ugh!"

They must have been talking about Birdpaw. He listened some more.

"Okay, whatever. Did you tell someone about it yet? Apart from me?"

"No."

"Wait a second, what makes Birdpaw special again? I want to know what it is."

"Really, you want to know now?"

"You promised you'd tell me later. Now is later."

"Fine. Birdpaw has a special liquid in her, a glow, let's call it. A single touch of this liquid will give you lots of power, but first, we have to get her blood. It will make us stronger, we will rule all the clans, killing each and every leader. Even ShadowClan's."

"What?"

"Oh, dear StarClan." Darkpaw growled. "Come on, let's go back before we get heard."

Rabbithunter stayed silent, and waited for them to leave. By the time he thought they left, he turned around, and ran, running and running, until a cream-and-white cat blocked his path, with white eyes glowing. The cat had stars in his pelt, and his bottom half seemed to fade away.

"Eaglestar?" Rabbithunter gasped.

"Rabbithunter." The forest faded into the night sky, the sky twinkling with stars.

The great leader faded away, and all the deceased clan cats, even Thunder, Shadow, Wind and River were there, chanting something.

"_With a leap_

_and a flap_

_a shadow's heart will change_

_into nothing but light_

_but if all is wrong_

_and the dark stays dull_

_blood will be shed_

_and a pair will die."_

This was chanted over and over again, until Rabbithunter was snapped back into reality.

"Hello there, _Rabbithunter_." A cold voice growled.

Rabbithunter looked up, to see a dark, long-haired cat with his claws fully unsheathed.

It was Darkpaw. And he was ready to kill.

**There it is! How did you like that? A simply love/hate story turning into a prophecy story (with lemons)! I can't wait to hear your responses!**


End file.
